My lover rapes me
by sweet angel love music
Summary: One-shot Just random story of being rape.
1. Dinner Girl

**My lover rapes me**

**Summary: Kim's is kidnap and is also rape, but when she starts falling for him. She would now give everything to him including her body. **

**A/N: I was reading story that include rape so I decided to do this.**

**P.S. Don't ask why I was reading rape story I was just bored and nothing catch my eye then again I wasn't doing searching so? Don't ask!**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I was walking home from work to my empty apartment because my boyfriend, Brad, always gone screwing women everywhere, but me, but I never complained I like it like that cause he won't touch me and that means I can still work. I went into an ally to get to the apartment faster, which was my mistake a guy was there. He saw me I started to back away only to hit a wall. He grabs me, but I start screaming he covers my mouth with this cloth I knew well enough to know it had drug. Everything starts to fade and turn to black.

I wake up in a strange room. How long have I been out? I tried to move, but couldn't. I notice I was tied to the bed and I was naked, my body exposed to the whole world. There was no window, but there was a door though. The guy from the alley comes through the door.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Well, you are naked does that give you a hint." He said while taking off his mask. He was okay, not that bad, I mean is hot, but I will never fall for him. NEVER!

He walks up to me until he just right next to me. He puts his hand over my breast giving it a light squeeze. Then his hand trailed down to my pussy, he flicks my cult which makes me whimper. He chuckled before saying "You like that sweetheart."

"You already gave me a nickname when you don't know my name or unless you do?"

"Yes I know your name Kim, you work at a dinner."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw you leave and you had dinner clothes so there you have it" He said, before bending down to my ear and whispers "You do what I say and you won't get hurt, but if you don't then you will be wishing you could just die" I nodded before he continue "Oh and don't beg me not to do what I'm about to do got that" He told me in voce that meant do as I said. "Yes" I said. "Yes sir or master got that" "Yes sir" I said now scared.

He started to touch me and I did nothing. Not one thing. I let him. All I wanted to do was cry, but I didn't I stay strong. I look into his eyes; they show nothing with lust, which confused me.

He looks at me, before kissing me in the lips. The kiss was so soft that I didn't know he was kissing me. He pulled away making me whimper again. Brad never had that affect on me, but when it comes to him he does. "This going to be my first time, I never did it even with my boyfriend." I spoke so soft that I thought he didn't hear. "Really I feel special. I'll go slow okay, sweetheart." All I could do was hum in response cause he was stroking my breast. He smiles at my reaction. "You like that, how about this" He said before putting my breast in his mouth. His tongue went around my breast very skilled. I for the first time moan, I never moan before especially when it came to Brad. I realize I just to be love or I lost my mind one of the other. He did the same to the other breast, making moan with pleasure. I realize this guy is driving to the edge and I don't even know his name. "I was…wondering….what is…." "Its Jack" He said interrupting me. "How did you know I was going to say that" "I guess and I was wondering when you're going to ask."

He started to strip until he was naked completely. There is chance that I won't end up with a baby right. I was scared I never did this before. You can say I was a goody goody that knew material arts. I should have use it, but I guess he knew it to because I seen him before. I saw him use it. He was better than me. Way better. I couldn't do anything about it. I guess this was my faith to get rape. He got on top of me, but not putting weight on me. He kissed me, but this time it was love and passion. Meanwhile his hands trailed to my breast yet again. He broke the kiss to say this "What size are you?" I bite my lip, I wanted to avoid this question really I did. "Or do I have to check your bra to know?" "I'm C…..36." I said feeling self-conscious. I always had the biggest breast in school and I was also a fast growing. "Aw…Don't be embarrassed I like my girls with big boobs." "Typically guy." I said with a scoff. He laughs which was so cute. "Well thank you." He kissed me again, but this time I felt something against my lip. I took me a second to realize he want to enter my mouth. I parted my lips just enough to let him in. His tongue scavenges my whole mouth. He parted our lips only getting a whimper from me. "Don't worry there is a lot more that would make you scream my name." I wanted this so bad. I wanted him most importantly. I fell for him hard. He kissed my jaw line and shoulder blade. He started kiss and suck my neck. I moaned when he hit my soft spot. I felt his smirked on my skin. He sucked, kiss, and lick the skin. "Guess who has a hickey...You do" I blush deep red. Scarlet red. Fire red. He went down to her breast. He put one of her breast in his mouth. He licked, flick my nipple with his tongue, kiss, and sucked. Meanwhile he message, flick my other nipple with his finger, and squeeze my breast. He then switch and gave both of her breast pleasure and attention. He moved down kissing my stomach. He stopped at my belly bottom to lick it letting his tongues in. This made me giggle badly. By now I was moaning, and begging for more. I gave him this he has skills that would make you stop completely. He stops only to put his dick in front of my mouth. I watch movie that has this with Bra of course. So I take the dick in my mouth it must be at least 6-8 in or something like that. I suck just like a baby would do to a bottle. I added my tongues let it lick everything I can. I didn't realize I was deep throating until he said so after he cum into my mouth.

"I thought you said this was your first time"

"It is"

"Really you came deep throating in your first time….I'm impressed"

"I was deep throating you"

"Yeah….wait you didn't know…That explain everything" Seeing my facial.

"You ready for this" I knew what he meant. "Yeah" I said. Trying to calm myself, but it was hard. He saw this I knew he did he seem to notice everything. "How about I finger and tongue before I put my dick up in your pussy. It would help calm you a little bit I guess." "Yeah I would like that" Jack smiled which made me smiled. He put his finger near my mouth. "Suck." He said in a pretty calm voice. I started to suck his finger. When he thinks is okay he takes is finger back. He puts his finger in my pussy it hurt a lot. "Sh…..shshshhshshhssh" He said trying to calm me down. The pain finally subsided I rock my hips he started to thrust in and out. He then added his tongue when my juices came. He then kissed me giving my own juices. He started stroking his dick. "Open up" "I could have done it for you" I said opening up, "You couldn't if you are still tied down now could you." I kept my mouth open. When he finally came. It got all over my face and chest. I swallowed the cum that went into my mouth. I like the ones near my mouth. He got the rest for me. "Ready" I take a deep breath before opening up my legs. He kissed the inside of my thigh. Then he fished for condom, he put the condom on, before going inside of me he untied me. Letting me lose. He went inside of me, but letting adjust first then started to thrust in and out. I wrap my legs around his waist which made it sort of easy. I let my legs drop again when I felt him go deeper. By now I was begging for to go harder, faster, and deeper. He bend down to give me a kiss, I kiss back quickly when he kissed me. I wanted him badly. After sometime I felt like I was going to cum. I warned him he told to do it. I did he cum in the condom. Just then my phone rang, he gave me my phone. I answered it was Brad. I told him I was breaking up with him.

"Ready for round 2"

"Hell yeah"

"By the way did you break up with him"

"So I can…you know…..b…be…..w…with…uh…..you" I said strutting like crazy.

"I love you and you want that means what I can screw you every day."

'I love you too and I can't wait, but I still to work."

"Well if you want to, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to okay."

"Okay"

He put his dick inside my pussy, but before he grabs another condom. He thrust in and out. He change condom every time he cum inside the condom. I am pretty sure I cum for the fifteen time. He made me be in this doggy-position and thrust into my butt after putting lube inside my ass. He then let me ride him, until I couldn't any more. I would admit it I was in pain by the time we fell asleep. I woke up in sooooo much pain that I couldn't get up the whole day. He everything breakfast, lunch, dinner, even wash the bed spread. I really got to love. He made a promise to me that we be married and have lots of kids. But now it just me and him screwing each other.

**If you want more tell me!**


	2. Dream

**Summary: Kim gets a call from her boyfriend Jack, thinking they would hang out, but he has different plans. Force her to do something she never thought he would do or does he.**

**Kim was walking to Jack house after she gets a call to come to his house. She finally makes it to Jack house. Kim grabs their house key and let herself in. Kim went upstairs to Jack room. Jack quickly grabs her once she enters. **

"**So what did you call for?" she said.**

"**Put this on" He said.**

**She looks at the clothes realizing that the clothes were lingerie.**

"**Jack, uh…..no way"**

"**Put it on….Now!"**

**She grabs the clothes before going to the bathroom and changing. She came back out. Jack check her out, looking at every body, curves, and waves. **

"**Lay on the bed"**

**She did what he said and laid on the bed.**

"**Tell anyone you're as good as dead, okay"**

"**Okay"**

"**Jack what do you want from me."**

"**Your body."**

"**Jack please don't….please….I beg you…..just let me go" By now she was crying, because Jack was not kidding.**

"**Oh shut up….You're going to be a perfect slut for me, I want you to act, talk and be a slut got that."**

"**Yes, I got that"**

**She knew it was going to happen and she couldn't do anything about it.**

"**Get up!" She got up quick and look at what she thought was her lover. **

"**Dance sexily" She started to dance sexy. She had to satisfy him so I started to take off the lingerie exposing her body to her boyfriend. He like this a lot because he smile and then smirk. He walks up to her and smacks her butt. **

"**Bed. Now!"**

**She ran to the bed and lay down once again. He grabs handcuff and tied her wrist to the bed. She started to struggle. **

"**Don't struggle, just let it happen, it be down quickly."**

**Kim watches Jack start to take off his clothes. Kim silently cry to herself, when Jack gets on top of her. All he does was wipe the tears off her face.**

**Then he started to kiss her passion. She kisses back with the same force. He then trailed down and kisses her jaw line, she moaned. He then nibbles her ear making her moan like crazy. He sucks and kisses her neck. Jack grabs one of her breast in his hands the other went inside her mouth. She was once again silently crying to herself. Jack then did the same thing to the other. He kisses every part of her body. **

"**Kimmy clam down please."**

**But she kept crying harder this time. He continue stopping in front of her shave pussy. He leaned down to her pussy and flicks her cult with his tongue. She clam down a little bit. He put some lube on the condom and went inside her. She continues to cry, but that didn't stop her from rocking her hips. He thrust in and out of her. She came, he came in the condom. He grabs another condom, before he let her go. He put her in on her stomach. She felt him go inside her, she cried on the pillow. Her butt went in the air for more, but all she was doing was satisfying him. He told her to put the lingerie she did what he wanted. He then made her put her butt in the air, before whipping me with a belt. She screamed telling him to stop.**

"**Kim, Kim. Kim, Kimberly Wake up Sweetie wake up." Jack said.**

**Kim woke up finding she was wearing lingerie and that she was in Jack room. He had a belt in his hand.**

"**Get away from me" She said. Jack look at her confused, before putting his belt away.**

"**Kim are you okay"**

"**No I am not you Monster!" She started to cry.**

**He grabs her before she tried to get away from her and tried to calm her down.**

"**Kim what is going on, please tell me?**

"**You rape me."**

"**Kimmy it was all a dream; I would never do that to you."**

"**Then why am I wearing this?" **

"**The guy who tried to rape you last night made you, but you were drunk, you remember, but thought of me doing it to you. Just go back to sleep, okay" But she couldn't sleep, so she just watch him change clothes. He then grabs her clothes and her. She watches him change her into her normal clothes. Watch him blush at her body, watch him sing to her, kiss her, and importantly put his arm around her to protect her. She soon fell asleep in his arm. She was safe, she never had to worry, and she love him.**


	3. Kim tied up

**Summary: Kim has a dream about being rape, but want Jack to do her dream in really life.**

**Shout out to**** Torigagged for this idea! Thank you! Just to tell you if you have ideas please review or PM me because I might use your idea.**

Kim was asleep in her boyfriend Jack bed.

**Kim Dream**

I was tied to this bed while in a garter belt and a pair of sexy vintage black seamed stockings on. I was so scared next thing I know a guy came out. He looks at me and smirked at me. He started to rape me. Leaving me a mess and pregnant.

**End of Kim Dream**

I woke up to see Jack look at me with 'are you okay' look. I nod my head before saying "bad dream"

"What about?" He asked

I told him everything never messing a detail.

"But I would never mind you do it to me. Never mind you tying me up and doing it." Jack agrees to do. Jack grabs some tool. Considering Jack parents were not home. Kim starts to take of her clothes and put on a garter belt and stockings. She lay down on the bed. Meanwhile Jack tied her completely from mouth to hands to feet. Jack then put on a blindfold over her eyes. He ran to his mini fridge to get whipped cream. He ran back and put some on her tists, pussy, and toes. He started with the toes sucking very slowly continuing to her tists, but saving her pussy for last making her moan very loud through her gag. She ends up having an orgasm. Jack then pinch her nipple before putting her tists in his mouth. Jack put on a condom to penetrate Kim. Kim smile before nodding her head. Jack goes inside her starting slow before picking up the paste when Kim rocks her hip. They both reach their climax together, before orgasm. Jack unties the gag in her mouth kissing her passionately. Before pulling out of her. Kim didn't care if she was tied to have sex unless it was Jack.


	4. Ex and boyfriend

**Summary: Jack and the gang go to a party. Kim's boyfriend comes with. When Kim boyfriend gets drunk and tries to rape Kim. Who will save her?**

**Kim P.o.v.**

The guys and I went to Brad party. I brought my boyfriend Cameron with me. He is so hot, but not hotter than Jack. We use to date then I broke it off to be with Cameron, big mistake I realized I still love him and wanted to be with him, but he doesn't look at girls twice. We were together always then I meet Cameron and I was all over him. He was the second hottest boy in school, Jack coming in first, and Brad in third.

So any ways we were at Brad party. Jack invited us because he always invited to these stuff. The girls were here. I saw Jack with everyone. We were in the age of 17 or 18. I hung out with the guys when my boyfriend came he wasn't the same when we came here. He wanted to talk to me. I notice Jack was not here so I decide to talk to him. The only reason I came here because Jack connived me. You could say I got with Cameron to make Jack jealous.

So we went upstair to one of the bedroom only to be thrown on the bed. I tried to get up only to be squish by him. He started to kiss me everywhere before taking off my party dress. By now I was begging him to stop, crying, and screaming for help. The music downstairs is too loud for anyone to hear. He was about to take off my bra when someone came in. She didn't want to do this the only time she had sex was with Jack, but he was different she wanted it, but she didn't wanted this.

"I think she said stop." Jack thanks God. Jack and Cameron got in to a fight. Jack end up winning the fight as usual. Jack help me put on my dress. I thought I was going to get rape. Jack told the guys and took me to his house since neither of our parents is home. Jack laid me down on the bed. He told the guys that we should be alone until I'm okay which I am not.

**Jack P.o.v.**

Victoria came and took me upstair. We went into one of the bedroom and had an extreme make out session. I had been doing this a lot lately. It never matter since my first kiss was with Kim actually it was also her first kiss. It was a Christmas party at the dojo, but at that time Kim and I was dating but we broke it off when she said she wanted to be with Cameron. We were going a little too far, but she was hot. Then I heard screaming I knew it was Kim. "Sorry I have to go" I told her before leaving. I stop Cameron and told the guys they agree knowing the girls would ask too much question. I took her to my house.

Right now I was giving Kim so of her clothes since we stay at each other house we started leaving our stuff. She was still pretty scared. Kim took a shower then came out with nothing but a towel. I seen Kim like this a lot, but I do have hormones I kept it in. While Kim put on her clothes, she laid down next to me.

**No one P.o.v.**

Jack went to kiss her in the cheek, but she turned to face him and he end up kissing her soft lips. She was shock but kiss back. The kiss started heating up and they pulled away. Kim got on top of Jack and kissing him. Jack deepened it and flips them over so he is on top. Jack broke the kiss to catch their breath, but he didn't stop he started to kiss her all over. He stop right there and got off her, but she wanted more. Jack gave in and they started to have a make out session. Kim took off Jack's shirt and licks his abs. Jack took off her night gown and leaving her in her underwear and bra. She took off his pajama pants. Kim nodded her head, Jack knew what she wanted, but don't know if he should do it. She took off his boxer and started to suck his dick. He took off the rest of her clothes. He started to suck on her breast and giving both the right attention. He kisses down her stomach licking her belly button. She squirms when he did that. Jack made it down to her pussy. He flicks her clit making her moan. He started to finger her making her wet and then he started to eat her. He went inside her making her scream and want more.

**Next morning**

They got up, shower, and hide any evidence before they came.

The guys showed up and ask if Kim was okay. Jack lied saying she cried all night before falling asleep.


End file.
